ONE HUNDRED DRABBLES
by CreativePunk77
Summary: One hundred drabbles of Jeff essentially bullying Harvey, using various methods. Timeline will vary throughout the drabbles. Most will be AU.
1. FIRST DRABBLE

**First Drabble. Jeff sends Harvey a 'special' present for the younger boy's birthday. Set a year before the events of 'The Demon Headmaster.'**

* * *

 **ONE – B-DAY**

September 3rd arrived, and whoops of delight resounded around the Hunter house. The other three residents, Bill, Teresa and Lloyd, sighed as the youngest occupant thudded down the stairs, all of them preparing for the birthday boy to enter the room.

As Harvey raced into the living room, huge grin on his face, he enquired:

"Are all of my presents ready to be opened?!"

Although his father and brother sighed again, his mother broke out into giggles. "Oh Harvey! I think _someone_ is a bit over-excited!"

Blushing, Harvey lowered his pitch to a mumble. "Sorry, Mum. I'm just so thrilled! I _love_ when it's my birthday!"

"Everyone in the country knows that." Lloyd grumbled, earning himself a slap to the back of his head, courtesy of Mr Hunter. "Ow, Dad!"

Bill chuckled, before gesturing to the small pile of presents beside his wife. "Go on, son. Open them up."

Harvey grinned, and wasted no time at all in gathering all of the presents into his arms and ripping off the wrapping paper one by one. As more and more of his presents were revealed to him, one of them caught his attention.

The present was neatly wrapped, the item within limp and soft. Deducing that the item was one of clothing, Harvey opted to push aside his other presents for now, and began to tear open the wrapped-up clothing.

Once it was completely revealed, Harvey appraised the gift with growing horror, his eyes bulging in shock. Upon seeing his reaction, his brother and parents all shared a look, before Mrs Hunter reached forwards and snatched the item of clothing out of her youngest son's hands.

Teresa examined the item, a broad smile uplifting her lips. She laughed lightly, her laughter cutting through the silence.

"Oh, yes! I know who _this_ is from! Mrs Morgan gave it to me the other day. Told me it was a surprise, she wouldn't even tell _me!_ Apparently, Jeff picked this out all by himself…."

Lloyd's ears pricked at the sound of the Deputy Prefect's name, and he shifted over to his mother, hand outstretched.

"L-Let's see, Mum."

Teresa handed over the present with a warm smile, but internally, Lloyd's stomach sunk and a chill darted up his spine.

For his little brother had received a Babygro. Although bigger than the Babygro's worn by infants, Lloyd realised that Harvey _would_ be able to fit into the Babygro gifted to him, as his younger brother had a small physique.

The wording on the Babygro, was what hurt Lloyd the most.

Bright pink was the colour of the item, and the words; _**'I'M A BIG BOY!... (NOT!)',**_ wrenched at Lloyd's heart, as they were so quintessentially _Jeff_ that it was no wonder Harvey was shaking like a leaf.

Tossing the wretched item away, Lloyd hastily moved over to his brother and pulled him into a comforting hug, whilst in the background, their parents chatted together.

"Bit weird… but I guess that must just be Jeff's sense of humour!"

"Mrs Morgan did mention something about a joke. Oh, what a nice thing to buy! I love how intune Jeff is with Harvey! He knows that he can send his best friend _this,_ and that Harvey wouldn't take any offence. On the contrary, Harvey is probably laughing about it right now!"

Only a few feet away, Lloyd scowled deeply. Why were his parents so _oblivious?!_ His little brother's tears were soaking his jumper and Harvey himself was wailing into his shoulder.

Lloyd rocked his younger brother back and forth, his eyes landing on Jeff's presents. Accompanied by a shudder, Lloyd ripped his gaze away from the Babygro and continued to rock Harvey, cooing soothingly in his ear.


	2. SECOND DRABBLE

**Jeff decides to stalk Harvey one evening.**

* * *

 **TWO - STALKER**

Polished shoes skimming the steps, Jeff Morgan strode across the playground, moonlight streaming across his face as he stepped out of the shadows. It was a cool, October night, the streetlights forming beacons of light amidst the darkness.

Fear of the dark, to Jeff, was pathetic. _He_ wasn't afraid of the dark, and he took to sneering at anyone who admitted that they were, in front of their faces. He had done so earlier that day, straight after he had overheard Harvey Hunter mumbling in a frightened tone to his elder brother.

It had been _glorious._ Teasing him cruelly in front of the entire Canteen, reducing him, _yet again,_ to tears.

Even the backlash from Rose hadn't dampened his triumph, and Jeff had filed away Harvey's fear, amongst the numerous others, so that he could use the information in the future, to his benefit.

He originally thought that he would have had to wait to use the fear of the dark card until a couple of weeks down the line, but _today,_ he had hit the jackpot.

Hunter had received Detention, meaning that he would only leave after completing two and a half hours of lines. It was only coincidence that Jeff was leaving at the same time that the Detention would be wrapping up, and with Hunter only a street away from him, Jeff concluded that his day had been _marvellous._

It had been easy to hang back in the corridors, waiting for Hunter to shuffle out of the School, a nervous glance cast towards the darkness as he scurried across the playground.

And five minutes later, Hunter had still not clocked onto the presence slightly behind him, too caught up in his fear to register the familiar, thudding footsteps that followed his wake.

As Hunter approached the high street, evidently diverting off of his usual path, Jeff curled his lip.

' _No doubt going into a_ _ **sweet shop.**_ _Disgusting pig!'_

Increasing his stride, Jeff's ears pricked at the tinkle of the bell over the door leading to the sweet shop, and he slunk into the shadows cast by the neighbouring shop, staring into the sweet shop with a devious glint.

Once Hunter had emerged from the sweet shop, two bags in hand, Jeff picked up his pace again, glaring daggers into the back of Hunter's head as the younger boy moved ahead of him.

Rolling his eyes as he heard Hunter stuffing his fat face, a suggestible calming mechanism, Jeff hit upon an idea that made a crafty grin spread across his face.

He waited until Hunter had finished off his treats, before darting up to his favourite victim silently. Mere inches behind Hunter, Jeff was delighted at the boy's obliviousness. He bent down, so that he was level with Hunter's right ear and exhaled a deep, warm breath.

At that moment, Hunter shrieked and spun round, the warm breath having fanned across his right cheek. Harvey peered into the darkness, trembling from head to toe. So petrified of the mysterious hot air beside his ear, Harvey whirled back round and started to trot along, whimpers of fear slipping free into the night air behind him.

Slinking out of the shadows, Jeff grinned and loomed up behind Hunter, sniggering silently to himself as Hunter sped up, the younger boy's legs tangling together as he attempted to out-run the terrifying entity.

It was only when he zoomed into the street, tears of terror springing to his eyes, did Harvey suck in a deep breath and scream at the top of his lungs:

"MUMMY!"

Behind him, Jeff shot back into a patch of bushes, crouching down so that he concealed himself. He watched the Hunter woman bustle out of the house, laughing to himself as she embraced Hunter, who sobbed into her apron.

Only when the two Hunters had retreated inside, did Jeff emerge out of his hiding place and start his own walk home. Smiling sinisterly up at the full moon, Jeff mused to himself:

' _Reckon I can make this a weekly activity. Every Wednesday after School…. Yes, a Hunter Being Hunted…. Game On.'_


	3. THIRD DRABBLE

**The Hunters require a babysitter for Harvey. Logically, they hire Jeff. The ending is deliberately vague, up to your imagination to what Jeff did to Harvey.**

* * *

 **THREE – BABYSITTER**

"Billy? Did you call the babysitter?"

He shuddered, heat sparking in the pit of his stomach. Sighing, he replied lightly: "No, love."

Footsteps padded outside the bathroom, the door creaking open, only to reveal his irritated wife. Arms folded over her chest, Teresa snapped: _"Why not?"_

All of the warmth evaded his stomach as Bill blinked, turning to face his wife with a guilty expression slapped across his face.

"Erm… I forgot?"

"Oh, for God's Sake, Bill!" Teresa uncrossed her arms and put one of her hands up to her head. "Now what are we going to do?!"

"We could just bring Harvey with us? I'm sure they won't mind…."

Teresa narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Did you even read the _damn_ flyer?"

"No…. What did it say?"

"It said that any children under the age of twelve are _not_ to attend as they don't want any kids running around the place, and _lastly,_ Harvey wouldn't want to go to the Opera! He'd be on his phone all night, texting Ingrid and whining about how he wants to go home!"

"Ah right." Suddenly, Bill clicked his fingers and stated his bright idea. "If we don't take Lloyd and Dinah, then they can stay here and look after him."

Teresa sighed, instantly crushing Bill's hope that his idea would be pulled off.

"No, that wouldn't work. Dinah really wants to go to this."

"And Lloyd?"

His wife grimaced. "He has made it clear that he doesn't want to go, but apparently at School, his class are studying this particular Opera so he _needs_ to go."

"So…" Bill slumped his shoulders as he followed his wife out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. "This puts us back at square one again."

"Yes…. Unless…." Eyes alighting, Teresa rooted around in the top drawer of her bedside cabinet, her left hand closing around her mobile phone. Pulling it out, she tapped the screen twice, then held the phone up to her ear.

As Bill creased his forehead in confusion, Teresa smiled to herself and spoke into the phone.

"Hi, I know this is short notice, but I was wondering if you could help me out…"

* * *

" _A babysitter?!_ I don't need one!"

Glowering down at her youngest child, Teresa chided him. "Yes you do, Harvey. You've had one many times before, so don't complain now. Besides, you haven't got the usual one, since Daddy _forgot_ to call her…."

In the background, Bill sheepishly smiled at his wife's back, hands straightening his tie as he peeked outside towards the car, where Lloyd and Dinah were sitting side by side in the backseat, both of them ignoring each other.

Harvey huffed. "So who do I have then?"

At this question, Teresa beamed and clapped her hands together. "Don't worry, sweetie. I found someone who knows you _very well._ They'll be here soon. It was only logical that we got them to look after you."

"Oh Mum, you didn't have too!" Harvey flapped a hand. "I know that Ingy will take good care of me!"

"Ingrid?" Teresa shook her head as she bent down and pecked her son on the cheek. "I didn't hire Ingrid."

Too shocked to wipe away the kiss that had been planted onto his cheek, Harvey sputtered: "Who t-then?"

The chime of the doorbell distracted his mother from answering him, so Harvey could only watch in trepidation as Teresa moved into the hall-way and opened the door.

"Oh, hello! Come on in! Thank you for coming at such short notice!"

Harvey did not hear the babysitter's reply as right at that moment, the blare of the car horn erupted outside. He heard his mother grumbling, before catching a glimpse of her face as she popped her head round the living room doorway to give her goodbye.

"Alright, sweetheart? Now, be good for your babysitter. Daddy's getting impatient so I'm going to go. Any problems, just text me. See you later, Harvey, and not too late to bed!"

"Yes, M-Mum." He could only stutter as her face vanished from view, followed by the sound of the front door shutting loudly.

Although extremely baffled at the series of events that had just occurred, what happened next, blew Harvey's breath away.

The babysitter stepped into the living room and Harvey's heart smashed against his chest.

Directing an evil smirk at the younger boy, Jeff Morgan crooned: _"Wheezy…._ Ready for a fun night?"

Harvey whimpered and backed away, bumping into the settee behind him.

* * *

Four hours later, Mr and Mrs Hunter shepherded their son and foster daughter into the house, the two weary children dragging their feet upstairs to their respective bedrooms, sleep the only objective on their mind.

Bill and Teresa smiled at each other as they spotted their trusted babysitter quietly watching television, a cup of tea cooling on the coffee table in front of him. At the noise of footsteps, Jeff twisted his head round and plastered on a fake smile.

"Hullo, Hunters! Before you enquire, Harvey was a _very_ good boy this evening. He did everything I asked of him, _with no hesitation._ He went to bed about an hour ago, and I gave him cookies and fresh milk for being _so good."_

Teresa beamed and exclaimed: "That's wonderful!", whilst Bill chuckled. "Glad we've got someone who can keep him in line."

"Yes." Jeff grinned wryly. "I can assure you, there was no bad behaviour from… _Harvey_ tonight… I made sure of that."


	4. FOURTH DRABBLE

**Jeff decides to come down on Harvey for the flimsiest reason.**

* * *

 **FOUR - LOOSE TIES**

"Harvey Hunter!"

"Y-Yes, Jeff?"

"Who is the most idiotic pupil in this school?"

"M-M-Me...?"

"Oh, well done! Peter was certain that you were going to get that wrong. Now, I want you to march yourself straight to the Prefect's room."

"W-Why?"

"Your tie is loose, meaning that your uniform is not up to standard."

"S-S-Sorry, I'll s-sort it out."

"No... let me help."

"OW! J-JEFF! YOU'RE H-HURTING ME!"

"Ah, there we go. All better. Your tie is nice and tight now."

"C-Can't b-b-breathe..."

" _Tough._ Get yourself to the Prefect's room, _now."_

"H-H-Huh?"

"For failure to act upon my order. I had to do your tie _for you._ Now, _march!"_


	5. FIFTH DRABBLE

**Harvey cannot pronounce Jeff's name clearly.**

* * *

 **FIVE – STAMMER**

Harvey stared at himself in the mirror, his tongue poking out between his lips. He closed his eyes for a brief second, before they snapped open again, the single word on the tip of his tongue sputtering into his bedroom.

"J-Jeff."

At the stutter, Harvey sighed miserably and slumped back onto his bed, his tongue retreating back into his mouth. Every night, he had been practicing, and so far, he hadn't been able to say his tormentor's name without stammering all over the place. It was humiliating, as whenever Jeff singled him out at school, Harvey had to use Jeff's name in every answer, which the Deputy Head Prefect pounced on, making Harvey repeat his name several times and laughing at the stammers with malice.

His tormentor's name was simple to say. Just one syllable. Yet, he struggled to simply say it outright and understood that Jeff would keep badgering him about it until he struggled no more.

"Harvey! Time for bed!"

Sighing at his mother's command, Harvey shifted around so that he could pull back his bedcovers and slide into his bed. He yanked the covers back over him and curled up into a ball, trepidation for the next day already scarring his rest.

* * *

"Say my name."

It was the end of the school day, and Jeff was preventing Harvey from walking out of the school gates by blocking him. His friends were trying to get Jeff to move out of the way, but Jeff wouldn't budge, and with Peter threatening the rest of SPLAT, they soon gave up and were forced to watch their friend suffer.

Harvey cowered, whispering: "J-Jeff."

The elder boy grinned wickedly. "Say it _again."_

"J-J-Jeff."

Throwing his head back, the Prefect cackled. "You can't even utter _my name_ without stammering! How pathetic are you, _Wheezy?!"_

Harvey flinched at the cruel nickname, but continued on with repeating the name. "J-Jeff, J-Jeff, J-J-J-Jeff…"

Peter snorted from a short distance, his sudden suggestion chilling Harvey to the bone.

"Maybe Hunter needs speech therapy. Should we assist him?"

Eyes lighting up, Jeff nodded vigorously. "Nice idea, Peter." He stepped forwards, raising his fist towards Harvey. In the background, Lloyd cried out, but he was too late to warn his little brother as Jeff's fist smashed into Harvey's mouth, causing the younger boy to burst into tears at the pain.

As blood was spat out onto the playground floor, Jeff snorted. "Say my name now, Wheezy."

"J-J-J-Jeff…"

Another fist collided with Harvey's face, his lips bruising mere moments after impact.

"Again."

Harvey sobbed, swallowing the blood down the back of his throat. His body twitching madly, he screamed out: "JEFF!"

At the clear pronunciation, both Jeff and Peter blinked in shock, whilst the rest of SPLAT cheered their friend for overcoming his stammer. Doubled over, Harvey gasped in happiness. _He hadn't stammered! It was a miracle!_

His relief was short-lived, as seconds later, a third hit bulleted into his right cheek, sending him sprawling onto the ground, where darkness soon consumed his vision.


	6. SIXTH DRABBLE

**AU. Post-takeover. The Headmaster had captured Harvey a few days after he took over the country, and over time, coddled him enough into making Harvey feel safe with him and trust him, and brainwashed Harvey into letting the Headmaster adopt him. Jeff wanting to torment Harvey like the old days, hones in on his victim.**

* * *

 **SIX – SUPERIORITY**

Tiptoeing down the corridor, Harvey winced as his slippers scuffed against the hard floor. Before venturing out for his midnight snack, he should have left his slippers behind, but he wasn't going to waste time turning back now, so continued on, hoping that his Father didn't catch sight of him. For if Father _did…_

Harvey shuddered, pressing on at a much quicker pace towards the kitchens. His backside would be brutally reddened until Father saw fit to stop, which always left Harvey in a tearful state, wailing at the sheer pain that stemmed from the harsh smacks.

As far as he knew, Father was working in his office and wouldn't check on him until the early hours of the morning, just to make sure that his son had not gone for a wander round the school. This left him with two hours to sneak to the kitchens, gather his snacks and return back to his bedroom, where he would consume his little feast, hide the evidence, and then lull back into sleep.

Unfortunately, as Harvey neared the kitchens, he found that his plan would not be going off without a hitch, as he was confronted with the terrifying figure of Jeff Morgan. Arms crossed over his chest, the Prefect watched in amusement as the Headmaster's son halted in his tracks, Harvey's face expressing his terror and fear at being seen.

Smirking cruelly, Jeff crooned: "The baby is out of his crib… What are you doing, Wheezy? Raiding the kitchens again, like the _fat pig_ you are?"

The words stung, but Harvey had a back-up plan. Voice trembling, he mumbled:

"If you d-don't leave m-me alone, I'll t-tell my D-Daddy."

He winced at the laughter that greeted the threat. However much Jeff was fearful of the Headmaster, his threat had not provoked any amount of fear in the Deputy Head Prefect, leaving him defenceless.

Clutching his sides, Jeff snorted. "Your _Daddy?_ Wow, Hunter, I didn't think that you were _that babyish._ Besides, what is the Headmaster going to do? _Stop me?_ He has never done so before-"

"I wasn't his son back then!"

The abrupt interruption silenced both boys. Harvey was petrified for cutting over _Jeff,_ and the Prefect himself was astounded that the weakling had attempted to justify himself.

The silence was shattered by a sharp slap and a yelp. Rubbing his stinging cheek, Harvey shrank back as Jeff towered over him, lips twisted into a sneer.

"You _dare_ to interrupt me?! I should have you _caned_ for that! First of all though, I am going to seek out the Headmaster so that I can tell him what you've been up to tonight and believe me, your _Daddy_ will not be happy."

Harvey whimpered pitifully at his impending doom, but as soon as the large hand clapped onto his shoulder, he released a fearful shriek and jumped into the air.

At this chaotic scene, Jeff smirked, yet it slipped away upon noticing the Headmaster standing in front of him, the concealed eyes narrowing down at him. One of the man's arms was looped around his troublesome son, and as Harvey flailed, Jeff opened his mouth, intending to get Harvey into trouble.

"Enough. I do not want either of you uttering a single word. I know that you have been bullying my son just now, Jeff… _Do not deny it!_ It is late and I am ordering you to return home."

Flabbergasted, Jeff spun on his heel and strode off down the corridor, the order propelling his feet towards his residence.

The Headmaster waited for Jeff to be out of sight, before glancing down at his struggling son. Easily angling him to the side, the Headmaster swatted Harvey on his backside, earning him a satisfying yelp out of the boy. As Harvey sniffed, the Headmaster placed him onto the floor, his large hand gripping the boy's left one firmly.

He murmured softly: "Let me put you back to bed."

Leading the way, the Headmaster ignored Harvey's stupefied gaze, as the boy himself buzzed with dozens of questions about his Father's sudden appearance.

Amidst the questions, deep down, Harvey was thankful that his Father had rescued him from Jeff's bullying.


	7. SEVENTH DRABBLE

**Post-takeover AU. Another Headmaster has adopted Harvey Drabble. Harvey's bedroom used to be the medical room, where he was first locked up, which was then converted into his own room after he had been there awhile.**

* * *

 **SEVEN – SLEEPWALK**

It was a known fact that Harvey James Hunter sleepwalked.

An irregular occurrence that had been witnessed by the rest of SPLAT, in particular, Lloyd, who had been woken time after time by his brother standing over his bed, softly mumbling to himself.

It was such a seldom occurrence that Mr and Mrs Hunter saw no point in getting their son any professional help, simply aiding Harvey themselves whenever he wandered around the house in the middle of the night, leading him back to bed and staying with him until he was at rest.

So rare was the sleepwalking, was that it was never noted in any of Harvey's medical records, so when the Headmaster officially adopted him, the man possessed no idea that his new son was prone to wandering around at night.

The first time Harvey sleepwalked as the Headmaster's son, was two weeks after the adoption. He had gone to bed at his usual bedtime, but two hours later, was up, his toy dangling from his loose grip and bare feet padding along the cold corridor floor.

The Headmaster trusted Harvey enough to not have him guarded anymore, or even lock his door at night, so the youngest Hunter was easily able to roam the school premises alone and without fear of punishment.

Drifting towards the Library, Harvey continued to mumble under his breath, his toy swinging in the cool air.

* * *

Within the Library, Jeff Morgan cursed extensively, his fine black pen crossing out the paragraph he had just finished writing. He was behind in his work, and for Hell, _he was paying for it._ With Rose over one shoulder, and the Headmaster the other, Jeff had no choice, but to work in the Library, late at night, so that he could catch up on the work he had neglected over the last couple of weeks.

The crossed out paragraph contained an incorrect fact, and as he began to write out the paragraph again, this time including the _right information,_ his peace was promptly disturbed by the sound of the Library doors opening. Glancing up in irritation, Jeff spotted the figure who interrupted his peace, and seconds later, a crafty grin contorted his face.

All of this hassle over his work could be forgotten now that _Wheezy_ was in the room, and by the looks of things, he was in no state to tattle to his precious _Daddy_ about the supposed 'bullying' that he received.

Jeff stood up, pushing his work aside, and strode towards Harvey. Scoffing at the realisation that the weakling was _sleep walking,_ Jeff grabbed hold of Harvey's arms, spun him round and guided him into the corridor. In his sleepwalking state, Harvey flailed at the body contact, but Jeff held him tightly enough that there was no chance of the younger boy breaking free.

* * *

Once they were outside of the school, the night air chilling both of them, Jeff steered Harvey towards the swimming pool building. It was always left unlocked, in case anyone wanted to go for a relaxing swim, so within no time at all, Jeff was stopping Harvey by the edge of the pool, the moonlight streaming onto the water.

Simply wanting to shock Hunter awake by pushing him into the water, Jeff released Harvey's arms and backed up slightly, wanting to create a distance so that there was a bigger impact. As he went to push Harvey in, a domineering figure appeared in the doorway, and Jeff's heart sunk.

The Headmaster strode towards the two boys, interest piqued at the state of his son. He had been informed of their whereabouts by a patrolling whitecoat, and upon catching up to the boys, had been alarmed to find Jeff preparing himself to _push_ Harvey into the water. The Headmaster was confused as to why his son had not been struggling, but as he stopped beside them, he could see why Harvey was, _thankfully,_ so quiet for once.

Vowing to ask the boy's doctor about his bouts of sleepwalking and lecture him on missing notes of crucial information, the Headmaster shoved Jeff aside and scooped Harvey up into his arms, cradling the boy against his chest. Harvey jerked in his arms, but soon calmed when the Headmaster started stroking his hair, a soothing motion that often lulled the boy to sleep.

As expected, Harvey drifted off into rest, his soft mumbling ceasing. The Headmaster was glad that his son had broken out of his sleepwalking state, and was determined to get him back to bed. Indicating his head to Jeff, he hissed:

"Go home. I shall discuss this matter with you in the morning."

"But, Sir! I wasn't going to _kill him_ or anything! Just shock him awake!"

" _Silence!"_ Jeff forced his mouth shut. "I told you before, _no more bullying my son._ Now, GO!"

Once Jeff had fled the swimming pool building, the Headmaster gently rocked Harvey, making sure that his toy didn't fall into the water. Pressing a quick kiss to his forehead, he started to carry him back to the medical room, his punishment for Jeff the next day already forming.


	8. EIGHTH DRABBLE

**Jeff, wanting to terrorise little kids as a clown, dresses up and wanders outside. He encounters Harvey, who is more scared of the fact that JEFF is the clown, rather than being confronted by a random clown. Took elements of Pennywise the Dancing Clown for both the clown costume and the way that Jeff acts in character.**

* * *

 **EIGHT – CLOWNING AROUND**

Heavy white powder caked his face, his smooth red hair parted in the middle and gelled upwards, his hair resembling devil horns. The battered, baggy, black and white clown suit and floppy red shoes were slipped on, the rims of his eyes painted black. Massive white gloves hung off of the ends of his arms, the colourful batch of balloons held tight in one gloved fist.

Jeff grinned at himself in the mirror.

Halloween may be over with, but he wasn't ready to give up trick or treating _just yet._

He sneered at his mother on his way out, loathing the way she smiled so sweetly at him. He slammed the front door behind him, his floppy shoes smacking onto the pavement as he walked down the road.

The streetlights flickered as he passed, the darkness swallowing him up until he reached the next light. It was a shame that it was November, as the nights were dark and cold, meaning that all of the little children would be tucked up inside their homes, blankets around them and hot chocolate warming their stomachs.

Jeff growled under his breath. His excitement at striking terror into children's hearts had dulled to annoyance. All of that effort into dressing up and stalking the darkened streets _wasted._

' _I really should have picked a better night. No one's going to be out now.'_

Cursing in his head, Jeff only noticed the other person until they were a few feet away from him.

The stranger stopped dead, eyes widening from beneath the hood of their winter coat. The phone in their hand buzzed, alerting Jeff to their presence.

Stepping into the light, Jeff tilted his head and grinned wickedly, distorting his voice as he crooned:

 _"Hello. Would you like a balloon? I have red or blue or yellow or green…"_

The other person squeaked and inched away. Jeff cackled, his sparkling white teeth glinting in the streetlight. The other person halted, and squinting his eyes, suddenly whispered:

"J-Jeff? Is that you?"

The clown ceased the laughter, white powered lips drawing together to form a firm line. Jeff recognised the voice, it was so familiar, but astonishment had thrown his thought process off course.

Only when the other person started moving backwards again, the streetlight behind them casting light over their face, did it click in Jeff's mind.

" _Hunter…"_

Beneath his hood, Harvey's eyes bulged. He should have realised that it was Jeff within seconds of seeing him!

' _I mean, who else dresses up as a clown on a normal November evening, just to scare people?!'_

Regardless of the fact that clowns didn't particularly scare him, Harvey continued to back away. For this clown was _Jeff,_ and _Jeff Morgan_ was more frightening than a horror exhibition!

Now that his favourite victim was in front of him, Jeff wasted no time in breaking into a sprint, giggling insanely as Harvey spun on his heel and raced away from him.

Harvey pounded down the street, heading towards his house, cringing as loud laughter crashed in around him.


	9. NINTH DRABBLE

**Another post-takeover, the Headmaster has adopted Harvey AU. Hearing terrified screams, Jeff decides to investigate and is sickened by what he sees. The reason why Harvey is asleep so early is because he and the Headmaster had a busy day and upon returning in the evening, Harvey went straight to bed as he is shattered.**

* * *

 **NINE – WATCHER OF THE NIGHT TERROR**

Simply walking on by as distant screams echoed around the corridors was not an option. No, the screams had to be investigated, before any of the whitecoats took it upon themselves to investigate and promptly inform the Headmaster.

I strode down the corridor, the last of the study group trailing towards the main entrance. I scoffed at their blank faces and misty eyes. They were truly pathetic, but at least _now,_ they served a purpose; in the Headmaster's regime.

As the clock struck eight pm, I neared the source of the screams and felt my lip automatically curl as I came within sight of the room that contained the screams.

It belonged to the Headmaster's Son…

Rolling my eyes as Harvey Hunter continued to scream his head off, I snuck up to the door, noticing with delight that instead of being closed, the door was merely ajar.

Cautiously, I pushed it open. What was revealed inside the room took my breath away.

Indeed, Harvey Hunter was in the throes of a nightmare, which was a shame because I would rather his screams have been a result of a harsh punishment. However, attempting to help the pathetic boy wake up, was _the Headmaster._

Our Leader was seated on a chair beside Hunter's bed, and was stroking the boy's hair and crooning soothing nonsense to him. It made me feel sick. _Our Leader_ wasting his time trying to comfort the _enemy._

I watched in fascination as Hunter was pulled out of bed and into the Headmaster's strong arms, the man himself rising to his feet and cradling Hunter to his chest. The Headmaster faced the curtain-drawn window, with his back to me, and rocked Hunter gently, cooing to him softly.

I gagged at this horrific display, even more so when I heard Hunter's screams taper off into a quiet murmur. "Daddy?"

"Ssh, Harvey. I'm here now. Go back to sleep. There is nothing to be afraid of."

Managing to pull myself together, I sneered as the Headmaster tucked Hunter back into bed, smoothing his large hand over the boy's fair hair. As Hunter's eyes fluttered shut, I couldn't help myself interjecting a scathing comment.

"Should be punished for being so noisy."

The Headmaster whipped round, and I backed away, eyes wide as his face contorted. Sheer anger etched onto his facial features as he hissed:

" _Get out."_

Faced against anyone else, I would have pointed out the fact that I never stepped over the threshold, thus, I wasn't even _in_ the room at any point, but the Headmaster was frankly, _terrifying._

I aimed one last sneer at the dozing boy before spinning on my heel and striding off down the corridor.

Tomorrow, I shall taunt Hunter about his little nightmare and how _his Daddy_ had to come and rescue him.

I grinned as I left the school, musing to myself. _'Might as well find out what his nightmare consisted of as well!'_


	10. TENTH DRABBLE

**Post-Takeover. AU. As a 'gift', Harvey is handed to Jeff, who is free to do what he wants with him. Therefore, 'Wheezy' is born, a regressed, obedient form of Harvey Hunter, who is treated both like a baby and pet, and sees Jeff as his 'Daddy' and 'Master'. In this drabble, Wheezy is 'helped' to spell words with Jeff.**

* * *

 **TEN – BABY BLOCKS**

Wheezy Morgan babbled happily to himself, the blocks in his hands twisting and turning to reveal a variety of capital letters. Spotting a capital 'W' on one of the sides, Wheezy squealed and placed the block in front of him, the 'W' the starting block of a sequence.

For what sequence, Wheezy was unsure of, but he was distracted by the sight of Jeff.

Giggling happily, Wheezy crawled over to Jeff and held up his arms.

"Daddy! Upsies!"

Jeff plastered a huge smile onto his face and scooped his son up, cradling Wheezy against his chest.

"Is Wheezy being a _good boy?_ "

The reply was muffled.

"What did you say, Wheezy?"

This time, the words could be heard clearly.

"Yes, Daddy! Me playing with blocks!"

"Blocks, eh?" A wiry grin replaced the fake smile. "What were you trying to spell, baby?"

Wheezy wriggled in his arms, and once set down, shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno… Daddy, help?"

Jeff sat down, drawing the blocks towards him as he said smoothly: "Of course, Wheezy. Now, let's play."

Over the course of an hour, Jeff 'helped' Wheezy spell out words with his blocks, his grin stretching further and further every time a word was formed.

After a series of words were formed, Jeff glanced at the clock, then back at Wheezy.

"Naptime soon, baby. But first… I want you to spell… **I-D-I-O-T."**

As his son struggled, Jeff sat back and smirked. All of the 'hurtful' words were being applied to Wheezy, and the _idiot_ was none the wiser!


	11. ELEVENTH DRABBLE

**ELEVEN – CHANGING PLACES**

"Mum! Tell my _stupid brother_ to stop being so horrible! He made our neighbour cry!"

"I did no such thing! Mum, he is _lying_ to you!"

"I'M NOT! _HE_ MADE GEORGIA CRY! AND SHE'S _FOUR YEARS OLD!_ GOD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

The footsteps on the landing shut us both up. The door flew open, our raging mother framing the doorway.

"Boys! _Stop it!_ All this _arguing,_ for goodness sake, get on with your homework!"

"Yes, Mum." We both replied, my younger brother shooting me an evil glare as soon as our mother had departed from the room.

It's so easy to wind up my younger brother. He's four years younger than me. Such a _baby._

I sneer back at him, my eyes rolling as our mother suddenly bellows:

"JEFFREY WILLIAM HUNTER! HELP ME WITH DINNER!"

Ignoring Lloyd's snickering, I trudged downstairs, wishing that our mother was in a happier mood. As now, any mistakes I made, would be viewed with a screaming fit.

* * *

The school uniform looked terrible on Lloyd, but fine on me. My smooth red-flame locks worked so well against the green. Unlike Lloyd's ginger curls. He looks utterly moronic. Tall and gangly. Puffing his chest out to make himself look _important._

The rest of our group, SPLAT, fawn over him.

I don't, which shows that I am the only one in that group with a _single_ _brain cell._

The others, they're more my brother's friends really. All a lot younger than me, and annoying as hell, but they can be useful. Particularly when they can be used for my own benefit.

People mistake us for twins, which drives me up the wall. Yes, our hair colour is similar and we're both tall and slim, but all similarities end there. I am _older,_ more _intelligent_ and a better _leader_ than he is.

The only reason why I'm not in charge of SPLAT is, _because I actually have a life?_

* * *

We're waiting in the playground, the daily chanting of the other pupils filling our ears. My group are chattering away about the antics of one Eddy Hair. I watch his show, to appease Lloyd, but truthfully… _I think it sucks._

Ah, the Prefects! I wish that I was one of them. All of the perks that you receive, plus, instead of having the Headmaster loom down on you every five seconds, waiting for my 'troublesome self' to slip up, the man would be heaping praise onto me, as I am sure that I could do a better job than _any_ of his current Prefects.

Take for instance, _Harvey Morgan._

He is the youngest Prefect, even younger than me, Lloyd, Ian _and_ Mandy! Only a couple of months older than Ingrid, (who I am sure likes him or something pathetic) and to my mind, he doesn't deserve such a prestigious position. He's very quiet and although the rest of my group say differently, he doesn't seem to _do anything._ But then again, my 'friends' and brother are _idiots._

Harvey Morgan isn't even the lowest ranking Prefect! Peter Williamson claims that crappy title.

All of the male Prefects are near the bottom in terms of ranking, with Sue Winters being third, goody two-shoes Sarah Price being Deputy Head and the formidable Rose Carter lording it over us as Head Prefect.

It's despicable really. Whilst _I_ am treated like an outcast, _Harvey Morgan,_ a boy of no talents, is given power and feared by many in the school. Well, that will soon change!

* * *

Lloyd didn't like my plan for Harvey Morgan. Said that the boy _'wasn't that bad.'_

We ended up arguing, and I stormed off. Now, I'm searching for the Prefect.

I find him in the Prefect's room. The others are there too, but I ignore them. I'm raging inside. I need to get this off my chest!

I tower over him, sneering at his short height, and snarl:

"Think you're so good, don't you, Morgan? Well, you're terrible! So short and fat! I've seen your test scores as well! Forty percent, _an infant can do better than you!_ I've seen that scar you have on your chest, heard you had an operation! Well, you should have died in the aftermath! You're so useless, I don't see why the Headmaster keeps you around! You're more like a pet to him than any of the other Prefects! At least they're useful! _You're utter shit!"_

The other Prefects all drew in a breath, and I smirked, expecting _precious Harvey Morgan_ to burst into tears.

Instead, Harvey cocked his head at me, his hands cradling the mug of tea he had previously been sipping.

"Finished?"

The question threw me, and I stepped back in shock. Harvey's lips twitched into a slight smile, but his words were coated in venom.

"I want to clarify a few things. I may be short, but I am certainly not overweight. Health checks clear that sort of thing up. And I have mild dyslexia, so sometimes, I get bad scores, but that makes me want to improve and because I want to make the Headmaster proud, I actually have something called extra tutoring. Not sure if you have heard of that. The scar on my chest, is none of your business and I'll ignore that death threat you just gave to me. And lastly… do I look like I am wearing a dog collar?"

I stumbled back, gasping at the Prefect's reaction. Turning on my heel, I fled, my freckled face burning bright with humiliation. _I cannot believe my plot failed!_

Within the Prefect's room, Harvey gazed after the older boy in confusion, before muttering:

"Who even is he?"

"That's Jeff Hunter."

Harvey snorted and sipped his tea. _"Was that really the best he could do?"_

* * *

 **Favourite Drabble so far! Jeff is the same as one of the Immune children in SPLAT, as he is as a Prefect, whilst Harvey has some changes in characterisation, but he is a lot braver than canon Harvey.**


	12. TWELFTH DRABBLE

**On a school trip, Harvey gets lost, all thanks to Jeff's false directions.**

* * *

 **TWELVE – SCHOOL TRIP**

London was a big place, and for a seven year old, on their own, was petrifying.

He wished that he could go back in time, by a few hours, so that he was not alone. Wandering the streets of London, schoolbag hugged to his chest, Harvey whimpered, manic thoughts tumbling in his mind.

' _Mummy is going to be so angry at me. She'll spank me and say that I should have stayed with the group… I don't know HOW I got lost. I followed Jeff's instructions… Oh, I want to go home!'_

He shuffled along, head down low and tears sliding down his face.

* * *

That morning, all members of his school had been on the coach, preparing for a trip to landmarks in London. The Headmaster had divided all of the pupils up into fifteen groups, with a designated leader of either a Prefect or a teacher for each group. In Harvey's group, the leader had been Jeff.

No matter how much Jeff had bullied and tormented him, Harvey was still naïve enough to believe that Jeff didn't mean it and that when he was a bit older, Jeff would stop picking on him and they would become civil towards each other.

So Harvey didn't think to move away when Jeff sidled over to him as soon as everyone had climbed off of the coach, only a flinch displaying how scared he was of the Deputy Head Prefect.

Jeff smiled warmly. "Hey, Harvey, I was going to suggest that you stick close to me when we're walking round. London is an easy enough place to get lost in, and we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?"

Harvey shook his head. "N-No. I'll s-stay by your s-side."

"Good."

Both boys turned to listen to what the Headmaster had to say, before heading off in their group, Jeff leading the way.

For two hours, they visited several landmarks, before meeting up with everyone else to grab a bite to eat. Harvey sat with his friends and ate his burger and chips happily, unaware that a short distance away, two people were watching his every move.

Jeff and Peter sneered in disgust as a dollop of tomato ketchup splattered onto Harvey's chest, snickering as the boy tried desperately to mop it up. They burst into full-out laughter when Lloyd leaned across and attempted to scrub the stain out. They received dirty glares from Ingrid and Lloyd, which they returned with pleasure.

Once everyone had set off again, Jeff decided to play a game with Harvey. He took him aside and said: "I have to go and talk to the Headmaster. How about you go to the next location?"

"M-Me lead the r-rest of the g-group?"

"Oh, no. They're coming with me. I'm going to ask the Headmaster if he can take them. I think they're ruining the trip for us. Being so noisy and all."

The fact that the rest of the group had been dead silent all day long didn't occur to Harvey, and he slowly nodded.

"O-Okay… But, surely… Shouldn't I wait for you to come back, then w-we go onto the next location?"

"It's not that far, Harvey! Just a few streets away! Once you get there, go inside and I'll be with you very soon. Alright?"

Reluctantly, Harvey nodded again and listened carefully as Jeff explained the directions to him.

"So walk straight up this road and turn left. Keep walking along and you'll get to a main road. Cross it and go through the market, then you're there. Got that?"

"Y-Yeah."

Jeff grinned, slapped him on the shoulder, and then strode off, the others following him, leaving Harvey all alone.

That had been an hour and a half ago, and Harvey was sobbing his heart out. He had followed Jeff's directions perfectly, but he was nowhere _near_ the Art Gallery. Instead, he was down a dingy little backstreet that seemed to attract various unsavoury characters.

It was certainly no place for a seven year old.

Harvey slumped down on a doorstep and curled up, crying helplessly. If only he was old enough to have a phone, or had been with his big brother.

' _Or not been stupid and gone the wrong way! Oh, I want my Mummy!'_

* * *

Jeff smirked as they arrived back at St Champions. The trip had been cut short, due to Harvey Hunter having gone walkabout. His talk to the Headmaster had not been about what he had told Harvey, but how Harvey himself had gone missing from the group, 'having wandered away when everyone's backs were turned.' After being commended by the Headmaster for telling him straight away, Jeff had stood back and watched as the Headmaster gathered up all of the teachers and sent them off to find Harvey, ordering the pupils and Prefects to head back to the coach.

They had found Harvey Hunter sitting down a dark alley, crying as if he was never going to be found. Jeff had been forced to muffle his laughter when Harvey got onto the coach, his tear stained face was _too priceless._

The Headmaster had erupted at Harvey over ruining the day, and Jeff enjoyed seeing Harvey Hunter torn down in front of him.

Now, they were all clambering off of the coach, and Mrs Hunter was running forward, embracing her youngest son into her arms. Jeff rolled his eyes as he heard her gush;

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so glad you're safe!"

Yet, it was sweeter when she suddenly pulled away and reprimanded him.

"You ever wander off like that again, and I'll make your bottom so sore you won't be able to sit down for a week!"


	13. THIRTEENTH DRABBLE

**Harvey needs the bathroom, but Jeff has another place in mind for him.**

* * *

 **THIRTEEN – TOILET TROUBLE**

When your tormentor was privy to the majority of your flaws, your life became hell. So when Harvey made yet another trek to the bathroom, his bladder yearning for the pressure to be relieved, and Jeff Morgan abruptly slid in front of him, blocking the bathroom entrance, Harvey realised that his plan to relieve himself looked to be in danger.

"What are you doing out of class, Wheezy?"

Flinching at the dreaded 'nick-name', Harvey sputtered: "G-Going to the t-toilet."

"I can see that, _moron._ What I meant is, why are you out of class going to the bathroom when you should be waiting until break to go. So, why are you not waiting?"

"B-B-Because…" Harvey screwed up his face, the need now desperate. "I n-need to g-g-go!"

Jeff smirked. "On account of your _weak bladder?_ Oh yes, Wheezy, I haven't forgotten about that little gem. But I don't think you deserve to use the bathroom. After all, only well-behaved pupils are allowed to use the toilets, and we all know how much of a _troublemaker_ you are."

"B-but I need t-to-"

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

Deflating at the sharp tone, Harvey mumbled: "I d-don't deserve to u-use the toilets… W-Where am I a-allowed to go?" He stared up fearfully at Jeff, dreading the answer he would no doubt soon receive.

The Deputy Head Prefect smirked smugly down at the youngest Hunter, the words he uttered dripping in glee.

"I think… _outside_ is where you deserve to go."

"O-Outside?!"

"Yes, seeing as how you're an animal and all."

Harvey wanted to pipe up that he wasn't an animal, that _Jeff_ was a beast instead, but didn't dare to speak out loud. Instead, he tearfully accepted his fate and shuffled out of school and towards the bushes behind the school building.

He pulled down his trousers and underwear, squatted and sobbed as the pressure was released, but he ended up falling backwards onto his backside in shock when he caught sight of peering eyes from the nearby window, his indecent act now caught on camera.


	14. FOURTEENTH DRABBLE

**FOURTEEN - INFLUENCE**

Something had crawled down his throat, and made his eyes glow red.

Something had crawled down his throat, and made him wear all black.

Something had crawled down his throat, and made him smile creepily.

Something had crawled down his throat, and made him mute.

Something had crawled down his throat, and made him hurt Jeff Morgan.

Lunch had finished, and everyone excluding SPLAT and Rose were making their way to the Hall for Assembly. They lined up in their usual rows, taking their seats once the Headmaster had strode onto the stage. Jeff departed from the Hall, preparing to take up his patrolling duties. He was on thin ice, another case of low marks suffocating his chances of remaining Deputy Head Prefect. He had to get his head screwed on straight, before he blew it all.

His footsteps thudded along the corridor, his watchful eyes darting from corner to corner. No one would be out in the corridor, but the Headmaster always insisted that someone patrol, just in case those brats tried anything.

Jeff headed up the stairs to the second floor and turned the first corner, continuing his patrol. His mind fretted about the last low mark he had received on his work, and how to fix the issue. If his parents were involved, they definitely would tighten their hold on him, and Jeff hated them enough already.

After finishing his patrol, he turned back round to head down stairs, only to be confronted with the sight of Harvey Hunter. Jeff sneered at the younger boy, insults flying through his mind over Hunter's choice of wardrobe for the past week, before snapping:

"Out my way, weakling. Some of us have important things to be doing."

Jeff shoved Harvey aside, a smirk forming on his freckled face. He turned a few more corners, and approached the stairs. As he went to put his foot onto the first step, a sudden push from behind sent him hurtling down the steps, a scream ripping free from his throat. He smacked into each step, only coming to a stop on the hard floor. The side of his face was bruised where he had smacked into the surface, his body beaten and partly broken.

Wriggling on the floor, Jeff moaned in pain as Harvey stepped up to the first step. He clasped his eyes behind his back, and smiled creepily down at the battered Deputy Head Prefect.


End file.
